sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Blogs
A request has been made to create a page where people can promote their blog concerning homelessness issues in San Francisco. This is only for blogs by the homeless in San Francisco, or for blogs by non-homeless where a theme of the blog is to document homelessness issues in San Francisco. We also allow links to photo journals like Flickr, so long as the content is oriented toward/for/by the homeless in SF. Here is an example of code showing how to create a link to your blog on this page: John's Homelessness Blog This is a sample description about the blog. Please keep the description under 100 words. Coalition on Homelessness Blog - read articles and opinions and blog entries by one of San Francisco's leading homeless advocacy agencies. David Beall's SF Street Angel blog - David is Executive Director of SF Revival and a co-founder and administrator of SFHomeless.net. He spends a lot of time walking the streets helping the homeless in different ways. On Homelessness in America - Blog by a homeless person residing in San Francisco, frequently touches on issues specific to the city Defunct - Amanda Witherell's MSC South experience - A single-entry blog; Guardian reporter goes undercover at MSC South and describes her experience. Defunct - Bryan Cohen's shelter experience - A single-entry blog; Guardian reporter goes undercover to see if he can get a shelter reservation. WRAP Western Regional Advocacy Project - Western Regional Advocacy Project is a west coast coalition of six homeless organizing projects that are committed to bottom-up organizing and cross-class dialogue. WRAP is working with our allies to build a powerful movement for economic justice. Homeless no longer shock to indifference or intolerance - Posts reflect a dedication to homelessness, to providing change, to revealing stigma and myths, in San Francisco and the world, and to how all of us share responsibility and respectfulness, hopefully... (blog has a chronological map to the right, for reading in random order or as an alternative to reading from the top down back in time). Enjoy; comments welcome! (Exocoetidae, flying fish) San Francisco Helps - maintains a resource guide of popular homeless resources. Confetti's Flickr Photos - photos of and around San Francisco, taken by one of the homeless community, with many people and events of the community featured. The Unknown Homeless Man - an advocate for the homeless in the financial district of the city. The Unknown Homeless are the people that are in the path of these professionals everyday.Catch The Blog at timgiangiobbe.blogspot.com Hospital Discharge Rights - blog maintained by San Francisco seniors' advocate James Chionsini. SFHomeless Flickr Account - photos taken by a member of the SF homeless community showing various items of interest. John Joebee - a local man with ties to the homeless community, with various musings on life. John Joebee Homeless in SF is The Writer for The Unknown Homeless man.John Joebee is Tim Giangiobbe (JohnJoebee is His Last Name Phonetics) timgiangiobbe.blogspot.com is John Joebee Homeless in Sf. Tim Also Blogs DogEatDogma.blogspot.com Tim Giangiobbe is a Homeless SF Native Army Veteran and Baby Boomer. C.W. Nevius' Blog - If the 2 or 3 times a week Chronicle column isn't enough, you can read more of CWN's observations and opinions here, with the topic being SF homelessness more often than not. SF Chronicle - City Brights, Doc Gurley - Doctor who blogs about health and activities of the homeless in San Francisco. Category:Media we need help to... I have been in Walden House since august turned my life around and i am given no help with housing they are turning my help into homeles shelters Yes I do want the homeless housed but why would you turn a transitional program into a shelter instead of building that are not used or homes that are on the market that can easilly be bought we need transitional living , sober living for mothers with children....I need your help!!!!